Silence
by demented-squirrel
Summary: Lies upon lies. Truths upon truths.What is what and who is who? What happened all those years ago and what were the actual concequences? Now tell me, are you telling the truth? Not your normal high school AU. Pairings: IKa, MS
1. Ichi

Silence, Version 2

-D.S. laughs, embarrassed- Hello dear minna. I have been ashamed at the state at which this was first put up. Thus, it is now editing time. Oh, hooray. Rapture. That is, if it loads, unlike last time. To which I glare at old workings. You know who you are.

I love Silence, my Sil. It's my baby, as mentioned in multiple fanfics of mine in author's notes you will never see. Version One was horrible- I'm adding many a page to where there was one... then went straight for the kill. No bs-ing. As you can probably tell, it makes me twitch. I'm sorry for the big tirade that was originally here about whining. I never liked it anyway, and I don't want to scare people off with it- wherein I probably did. Gomen nasai! And the thing with Kagome's last name...? Taken care of. Had to kill another story to do so, but, well, it was asking for it. It's now Higurashi, as it should be. I hope to catch the notice of you all now and in the future in this and my other stories.

By the way, the semi-prequel to this is up (first chapter) on the other name, rapid chipmunk- which will soon be changed to inuani (if I get the incentive to do so. Hah.) Thus, I bid you adieu.

_Silence born: Sometime in Late October- Early November 2003. Never dated, for was an semi-dream inspiration during the night pondering Sensitiveness. Started right away in Book #1 in script format without a summary._

_Silence revision began: Feb. 22, 2004 (was actually noted on the day after)_

_Silence typed started: Nov. 23, 2004_

'Silence' Chapter Numero Uno!

Blanket Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, **Takahashi Rumiko-sama** owns said brilliant idea and I just use the image she created for the sole purpose of my own and other's enjoyment of reading and writing fanfiction. And torturing them.

"Bye Mom!" Kagome Higurashi called behind her, jumping out of the car. "See you later! But-"she added with a hiss leaning into the car window, "Next time let me drive by **myself** for now on. This is so embarrassing!"

Mrs. H. just gives her a knowing smile and, gunning the engine, zooms away.

Kagome, a pretty, young woman with shoulder length black hair and intelligent blue eyes at the age of 18, sighs in relief. Pulling down on her blue mandatory school fuku, she starts to walk into the school. She hardly took any notice of the chattering students around her and focused on getting inside.

However, she didn't see that the school door was closed.

WHAM!

"ITAI!" Damn door... They should at least _open_ it for Kami's sake!" Kagome yelled, clutching her aching head. Kicking it, she angrily slams the door open, and stomps inside.

Inside, she breathes in, trying to calm down, and sighs. "Ah... I love school. The smell of it! The feel of it! The _texture!" _She gets starry eyes. "New school, new friends, and new stuff to learn! I can't wait!" She, after quickly looking at her class schedule, hurries to her homeroom.

After two wrong homerooms and about 12 run over people (all done in three minutes), Kagome finds her homeroom.

Walking in, she doubtfully glances at her fellow classmates, who were chattering like little monkeys, and walks up the sensei's desk.

The sensei looks up from her desk and smiles at the wavy haired girl. "Hello, can I help you?" she asks. Blushing lightly, Kagome gives her a note telling her that she was a new student from Osaka, and the like.

A minute passes as the Sensei skims the note and, with a smile, stands up. "Ohayo, minna! Please be quiet for a minute!" she calls to the class.

The class takes no notice of the middle-aged woman and continues talking.

With a roll of her eyes to Kagome, who shrugs, the woman bellows, "SHADDUP!"

The room is instantly quiet, very much afraid of the woman's wrath.

Sensei smiles serenely. "Arigato." She coughs politely. "Now, we have a new student. Not like the ones who were all here through the years." She gestures vaguely in Kagome's direction. "This is Higurashi, Kagome from Osaka. Onegai, tell us about yourself, Kagome-san."

Blushing again, Kagome takes a deep breath. "Konnichiwa", she starts, "As you all know, my name's Kagome. I just moved to the Nichibotsu Jinja with my Okaa-san, Jii-chan, and brother, Souta." After a pause, she adds something else, "Oh. And my obese calico- "

She is interrupted by the door slamming open, a tall teenager with long, silver hair covered by a red hat and a large messenger bag rushing in, amber eyes wide.

"Taisho-san, you're late. Again." The Sensei told him sternly.

"Buyo." Kagome finished belatedly.

With a quick bow to the teacher and an unintelligible mumble, 'Taisho-san' makes his way to his seat, a boy with his black hair in a rattail and violet eyes greeting him with a handshake when he sat down.

Sensei glares at him for a minute then she smiles at Kagome again. "Gomen Kagome-san. He's just a dolt, ignore him. Anyway, you can sit next to Sango over there." She points to a girl with a short ponytail and her maroon eyes lined with dark pink eyeliner. 'Sango' waves to her cheerfully, which Kagome returns as she made her way to her.

They became best friends almost instantly.

Sensei clears her throat to get the classes attention, and of course, no one pays her any mind. After a few minutes of this, the woman gives up and in a huff, goes to her desk, where, like all the other teachers in Shikon High, waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

Yep, just another day.

YAY! End of the first chapter. Not really how it's played out in Book #4, but... don'na. (whatever)

Just so you all know, the beginning you guys read is not the original one. Actually, the first, FIRST beginning was when I had the idea of them younger. 'Bout 5, really. It was also done on looseleaf. I decided, after I started revising, not to revise that. It was just meaningless filler that showed Kagome moving in and getting settled. So... if it may start off abruptly to you, that's why.

And... eh. Kagome's last name. I _know_ it's not Hiragashi. It's Higurashi. But... blame Younger D.S. We didn't know- hell, for most of _everything_, Sesshomaru's name's spelled Sesshomeru. laughs at self

But, anyway. I'm in JHS, eighth grade, and gonna graduate soon. Yay. So, if anything is wrong with the HS scene, gomen nasai. Man, and really, I wrote most of this –and more- in Seventh Grade.

God, I'm such a geek. Haha. Hope y'all like the story- and honestly, I'll continue writing even if no reads it. I have a trilogy based on this already mostly written. Yay for me. But... enjoy for now! Ja minna-sama!

-D.S. and the muses,

Finished 4/26/05, 8:38 p.m.


	2. Ni

Silence Chapter 2! 6/7/05, 8:02pm

Ohayo. D.S. here, and Yash-san didn't even have to remind me to update. I was going to yell about the injustice about no reviews and say that "y'all suck ass (Yash's word's, not mine), but in the last moment, some dude reviewed. But, loves, next time, use your username and not anonymously. We said not to, in our profile and in Chapter One. We appreciate it. Also, we apologize for the stupidity and Kagome is now a Higurashi. We cleared it all up... Despite the fact that we had to kill another story to do so... And now, Silence chapter two.

Oh, by the way, _italics_, like so, means thoughts. Mmyep.

---- Ni------

Higurashi Kagome sighs. _So bored... _she thought with a small groan. _I can't wait 'til this is over!_ Turning toward her new friend, Sango, she noticed that the girl had her eyes discreetly closed. Obviously asleep.

Kagome grins slightly. _I can't blame her... Lucky Sensei hasn't caught her yet. _Taking out her light blue cell phone, she checks the time and grins. Leaning over, she pokes Sango. "Sango-chan! Psst! Sango-chan! Wake up! The period's almost over!"

Sango looks up sleepily. "Huuh?" she asked Kagome through half opened eyes.

"The period's almost over! Then lunch!"

"Oh... awesome. Wake me up when it's over, alright?"

Kagome giggles when Sango plonks her head back onto the desk, once again asleep. She sneaks a look at Sensei. _Good, he's in a long winded speech. He won't be paying attention to what's around him for awhile, if I gathered was true about him._

Indeed, some of the other students had their cd and mp3 players out, some were playing variations of GameBoy (or Nintendo, whatever the brands are), and some were reading and/or doodling. Some were even sleeping like Sango-chan.

With a grin on her face, Kagome takes out a book from her backpack. It was the new 'Eragon' trilogy book, Eldest. She was obsessed with those kinds of books- fantasy, sci-fi, you name it, Kagome liked it. Flipping through the pages, she found her marked one and began to read.

She was just really getting into it when she feels something foreign and very unwanted on her backside. "HENTAI!" she shrieks, bashing the man behind her with her book. And, trust me, that book is big- especially since it was hardcover.

Ouch.

"Ah... it was worth it..." the man sighs, drifting to the floor.

It seems this act of violence had awoken Sango. "Eh...?" She blinks, noticing the man on the floor and Kagome's homicidal look. "Kagome-chan..? What happened?"

Kagome gestures to the dark-haired man on the floor, the same furious look on her face. "This... this _hentai_ groped me!" she hissed.

After glancing quickly at the man, instantly recognizing him, Sango rolls her eyes. "Oh, him? He's mostly harmless. Name's Kazaana Miroku, school groper. You're lucky you didn't get his famous line before you KO-ed him. Actually-"she glances at Kagome's book "It's a damn good thing you didn't. Then I might actually have felt sorry for 'im"

"Wh...what's his famous line..?" Kagome dared to ask, a shocked expression on her face.

At that moment, Miroku awoke, automatically jumping up, taking hold of Kagome's hands. "I see..." he said seriously, "I must have frightened you with my sneaking up on you. I am sorry... may I ask your name, oh beautiful sunshine?"

"Um..." Kagome looked startled, "It's... it's Kagome. Um..."

"I see. Well, I am Miroku. May I ask you a question, Kagome-san?"

"Sure... I guess."

"Beautiful Kagome, watashi no ko o unde kudsai?" Miroku asked still in the unbelievably serious tone.

For a moment, Kagome just gapes, not believing what she had just heard. Beside her, Sango groans and, slapping her hand to her forehead, grabs her bookbag. Swiftly, Sango reaches out and lets the bag fly.

Right in Miroku's head, knocking him out. Again.

The man crumples to the floor and Kagome looks at him, horrified. She makes some unintelligible noises under her breath, a hand on her mouth.

"Gomen Kagome-chan." apologized Sango to the mortified girl. "I should have warned you a bit earlier. He asks every girl that." She takes on a thoughtful tone. "Actually, I'm surprised that that sukebe hasn't suffered brain damage yet. But then..." she spares Miroku a glance, "maybe he has. Either way, he's damn persistent."

"And he's always after _your _ass, Sango-san!" One of their classmates snickers, as she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Kyaa! Aya-san, what the hell! You were listening in!"

The girl nods, blushing a bit. "Yeah..." she looks at Kagome, "Kagome-san, by the way, nice hit. You're a natural at Miroku-hunting."

Kagome sputters a bit more, embarrassed, as the bell rang. The two girls chortle a bit at the girl as they walk out of the classroom, completely disregarding the still unconscious Miroku.

----------------------------------------

God... You know? When I finished this like two minutes ago (5:36 pm), I literally stood up from my computer chair and bellowed, "IT'S DONE!"

This chapter has been a real _pain in the **ass.**_ It took so long! wimpers

And I _still _didn't get to the part that gave me hell! GAH! But at least I got Chapter Numero Dos out. Yay... We hope you liked it!

-D.S. and the other muses. 12/18/05 7:05pm.


End file.
